This invention relates to racquet game nets such as those employed in tennis, badminton or the like. More particularly, the instant invention sets forth structure adapted to utilize the playing racquet to measure and adjust the height of the playing net.
In a variety of games such as tennis and badminton, for example, a playing net is disposed between the players. According to rules of the International Lawn Tennis Federation, the tennis court is in the form of a rectangle, 78 feet long and 27 feet wide, divided across the middle by a playing net. The net is suspended by a cord or metal cable approximately 1/3 of an inch diameter, the ends of which must be attached to or pass over top posts, each of which are preferably three feet six inches high. According to the rules, the height of the tennis net shall be three feet at the center, and a band for covering the cord or metal cable and the top of the net of approximately two to two and one half inches in width is preferred.
As will be readily appreciated by most amateur tennis players, the playing nets found at most tennis facilities may be in very poor condition, and seldom will be maintained at the correct playing height. In order to measure net height a yardstick, taperule or the like may conventionally be employed by the player if he happens to have such equipment along. With such equipment it is desirable to have at least two players in order to set net height--one player to stand at the middle of the net with the measuring device, and the other to adjust the cable by rotating a ratchet or other suspension device to adjust the net to the proper height.
Prior art structure for measuring the height of playing nets is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,351,066; 1,551,100; and 3,549,146. Typical prior art structure employs substantially rigid structure which extends vertically upwardly at the middle of the net and which must be attached or secured to separate structure secured to or disposed below the net within the playing surface. Therefore, structure of the latter character must be installed semi-permanently on the playing court itself. Where not provided by the owner of the court, the player simply cannot use such structure. U.S. Pat. No. 494,913 discloses a tennis fork adapted to be set into the ground to maintain a net in proper position for lawn play.